


Cure for stubborness

by SatanicViolator



Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: Bullying, F/M, Genderbending, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 12:11:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20242657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatanicViolator/pseuds/SatanicViolator





	Cure for stubborness

"There, there, nice and slow..." fat bully grinned as Ranma polished his hard cock with her mouth. "I can feel how much you like it" he added, seeing a humiliation shining in Ranma's eyes. Redhead slurped on his big manhood, saliva dripped down her chin. She wore very tight, pink blouse with "I like boys" written on with a sparkling letters. A very short mini dress barely covered her hips. Red heels matched her new, slutty outfit - the one that bully get for her.

"Sucking cock makes you more and more girly, right Ranma?" he asked, patting her head. She could barely say more than "mmmhhhmmm!" as his erected manliness filled her mouth completely. She couldn't believe that cocks can be such big - when she was a man, her cock was much smaller. Boy used his phone to make yet another photo of Ranma being cock fed by him. It was fourth or fifth he get since he discovered Ranma's moxibution weakness.

"Come on, girl, use your tongue more" he said, teasing Ranma, since he noticed that redhead always blushed when she is called "girl". Unable to reists him, Ranma did as she was told, pleasing the boy she loathed. It didn't take much long before he erupted, filling her mouth with his milky goo.

"Remember to chew it properly" he said, making Ranma to munch the thick sperm in her mouth for a bit. "This is a perfect cure for the stubborn, mouthy brats like you, Ranma" he said. "Now, swallow it all, Ranma" he commanded and with a loud "gulp" Ranma did as she was told.

"Now, what you have to say?" he asked, looking in the eyes of the kneeling girl.

"Thank you... for another portion... of your priceless sperm... which... helps me... to get ridd... of my delusions... about... being a boy" Ranma recited her mantra, blushing hard. 

"You're fast learner" he patted her head. "In return, I'm gonna buy you a new panties and bra, so you won't have to steal underwear from Akane anymore", he smiled.


End file.
